can't stop love
by leyona1112
Summary: hotaru has feelings for ruka now and she doesn't seem to understand what it is.. it was love.. she decides that she wants to see herself hurting him and not loving him.. HOTARUXRUKA.. read and reviews please.. TNX
1. what is this feeling!

one day, hotaru was going around the school.. she was thinking of what she had just felt recently.. her thoughts seemed to be focused on ruka.._ no.. nogi ruka. no way.. never _she thought.. _i've never felt this before.. we've known each other for six years.. how come i only felt this now.. by the way, why am i even thinking of him?? _she was saying this all in her mind.._i need to stop this thing.. but how?? god, what is happening to me?! why is he in my thoughts when he should be in the animal's minds and not mine?! _

it was already getting dark..she went to dinner and went back to her lab..

"imai.. when do you plan to stop selling those pictures?" a voice said..

hotaru looked around.. it was ruka..

"so you really expect me to stop it? well the answer is, no i won't.." hotaru said emotionlessly though her heart seemed to beat very fast..

"imai!! please i beg you.. stop it.. you've been doing it for six years straight! and yet you don't seem to get tired of it.. please stop it.." ruka begged

"oh.. please stop doing that.. cause you'll never expect anything good from me.." hotaru said and walked away..

"imai.. stop it.. i'm telling you now.. why can't you just change your victim.. or i could just help you earn some money.. but not taking pictures of me..."

"no.. that thing would never happen.. how could you even help me?"

"i'll do anything.. please..."

"no.." hotaru said loudly..

ruka had no choice..

the next day...

hotaru went out of her lab.. ruka was there outside..

"so.. still begging me to stop?" hotaru said..

"well yes.. just stop already.. please.." ruka said..

"no.." hotaru said..

she was going to the library..

ruka followed her begging her to stop these pictures...

"oh.. nogi i just remembered.. you.. actually could do something so i would stop all this.." hotaru remembered.. her new improved baka gun coming to her thoughts..

"oh really.. whatever it is i'll do it.. just stop it.." ruka said happily that at last all hotaru's blackmailing will stop..

"but.. that doesn't mean i'll stop this.." hotaru said..

"wha--but why?!"

"because that's the way it is.. now i'm telling you now, don't forget.. later 6 pm at the lab.. don't be late or it will get worse.."

"oh.. okay"

later.. 6 pm at the lab..

"good your here now.. stand there.." hotaru said seeing ruka

"where?" ruka asked confused

"there.. don't move.."

ruka scratched his forehead..

"baka, i said don't move." hotaru said glaring at ruka..

hotaru brought out her improved baka gun.. and pointed it directly to ruka..

"i think that this is definitely NOT GOOD.." ruka said.. he was nervous of what might come out.. but complaining will not do him good eithr.. so he just stood there staedily... waiting for something to come out...hotaru clicked the gun.. a ball of fire came out...

"OH GOD, PLEASE KILL ME" ruka yelled..

"BAKA, STAND THERE.." hotaru shouted..

the ball of fire hit ruka's arm..

"you.. go now.." hotaru said emotionlessly..

"thanks.. a lot.." ruka said glaring at hotaru looking at his burned arm..

"you're welcome.. anytime.. come back if you want more.." hotaru said...

"shut up.." ruka said and left..

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

so.. anyway.. i decided not to continue "i'll be with you"...the story's long.. i'll try to do it again during vacations.. it distracts me in school.. sorry.. but i'll try...

so wondering why hotaru's doing this thing to ruka?? you'll find out on the next chapter...


	2. you won't know

_perfect.. i'm being able to stop this feeling.. but it doesn't seem really right.. i would not like to see myself loving him.. that is something anyone will never expect from me.. i don't want to be hurt..but still.. i love him.. no i can't.. and i never will.. but when the time comes that i have to tell him what i really feel.. what if he rejects me? he likes mikan.. i wonder if mikan likes him back.. if she does.. i will really have to stop this thing inside my heart.. this feeling.. i never felt it for anybody else.. except for him.._

hotaru woke up early the next day so she won't be late for class...after doing her daily routines, she directly went to her class room..

"so decided to stop the riot, imai?" a voice came.

"oh, nogi.. it's you.." hotaru said quietly..

"oh yes, it really is me..." ruka said angrily..

"you don't need to ask me again.. there's only one answer to your question.. you'll never know whether i will stop or not.." hotaru said grimly..

"please"

"no!" hotaru said loudly as she sat on her chair and started reading..

"hello everyone!" a cheerful voice came.. it was mikan..

_oh god kill me.._ hotaru thought..

"sakura san.. tell you "best friend" to stop this black mailing.." ruka said loudly..

"huh? what's been happening??" mikan said blankly.. "hotaru!!" mikan ran to hotaru to hug her..it was a real shock to everyone that hotaru didn't fight back...

"please don't do that.." hotaru said irritably..

"so what's been happening? is it all those taking pictures thing again.." mikan said..

"it's not again, it's been forever!!" ruka said angrily..

"oh, you want it forever now?! i can do that for you.." hotaru said focusing on the book she was reading..

"oi, ruka, stop shouting like mad.. i'm already deaf.." natsume said giving ruka a death glare..

finally, ruka shut up..

_wow.. i can't believe that i finally found peace in this classroom.._

the whole classroom kept quiet. ruka was filled with anger.. hotaru remained blank as always, still focusing on what she was reading.. natsume was covering his face with the manga he was reading..while mikan was staring at ruka and hotaru not knowing what is reallyy happening..

"good morning, everyone!" narumi said as he entered his class.. everyone was still quiet.."so what's all this silence about??"

hotaru kept the book she was reading, no one else made a movement..

"narumi sensei, it's nothing too much.." mikan said quietly..

"oh really, but looks like it's not.. so who can tell me.. it's okay.. i won't get mad.." narumi said kindly looking at his students.. no one spoke up.." i think we should talk about this later.. anyway, the faculty will have a meeting... so you will have your free time.."

_good.. i don't have to be so busy with school work... _hotaru thought..

"so that's all.. good bye then.." narumi said and left..

the class kept quiet..everyone was staring at hotaru who was reading again..

_oh god.. i want to die... can i go out right now.. i have my own world here... and please let them don't mind me..._

* * *

wait for the next chapter.. to be continued.. i think this is up to 5 chapters only.. im not really sure..._  
_


	3. i can do it!

hotaru stood up.. she was going to leave..

"imai, you cannot go without stopping it.." ruka shouted before her..

hotaru brought out her camera and started taking pictures of ruka who was so angry now..

"stop that, you idiot!!" ruka shouted without even thinking..

"so you even called me an idiot... well still, that won't stop me.." hotaru said.. but in her heart.. it had really hurt her.. hotaru kept the camera and turned back away from ruka.. she was going to leave now..

"you idiot.. don't move.." ruka said glaring at hotaru

"fine.. same time, same place as yesterday, baka!" hotaru said and left without another word.

_why am i like this? i'm such an idiot.. and those words from him.. why was so offended by it?? i mean.. if it wasn't him who said it.. i won't mind at all_ hotaru thought as she went o her dormitory.. without realizing it.. tears were flowing down her face..

"hotaru.. wait.." a voice came..

hotaru stopped walking. she looked back.. it was mikan..

"whaa-, hotaru.." mikan said as she looked at the crying face of hotaru.. it was the first time she saw hotaru crying..

hotaru wiped the tears off her face..

"hotaru.. why?" mikan asked..

"no.. actually.. im fine.."hotaru said quietly.. hoatru continued walking.mikan went beside her..

"you can tell me.. hotaru.. open up.." mikan said patting hotaru on the shoulder

"no.. mikan.. im okay.." hotaru said quietly.. she opened the door of her room.

"hotaru.. let me guess.. its ruka pyon isn't it?" mikan said..

hotaru's eyes was filled with tears once again.. but she did not let it down..

"so.. it really is him.. hotaru.. tell me... i'll help you.. or if i can't you could at least tell me about it" mikan said smiling at hotaru..

they went in hotaru's room..

hotaru wiped the tears on her face..

"mikan.. it's.. i don't really know.. why am i so moved by him?" hotaru said

"hotaru.. you like him, do you?" mikan asked.

"mikan.. i really don't know.."

"hotaru.. i think you should tell him soon... or it will be worse... don't worry... it's better out than in, right?"

"but.. i can't.. i can't do it...he hates me..."

"hotaru... don't worry.. it's not true.."

"but still.."

"it's okay.. you can do it, i know you can.."

"i.. i'll try.."

"i'll help you to it... i'm just here to help you.."

* * *

sorry guys, it took too long... school's a drag... 


End file.
